Needs
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Hijikata dies after that fight and Chizuru moves on with her life by becoming a doctor when Shiranui Kyo walks into her clinic and offers to take care of her needs in exchange for becoming his woman, she agrees and is never happier


Hijikata was dead and gone, his life had run out and now she was left all on her own, Chizuru sighed placing the flowers down at the makeshift grave she'd crafted for her lover, then turned on her heel and left.

It was the last fight and she wasn't going to concern herself with anymore, not after everything she'd been through, not after losing all her friends, her heart squeezed painfully in her chest at the thought as tears gathered in her eyes.

But she pushed them back and kept on walking, where Chizuru didn't know, she just wanted away from it all, the pain and the suffering, her lips trembled, her feet faltered in their steps but she pushed herself onward anyway.

Until she ended up in a small town, peaceful, no bandits or fighting it was just how she liked it and so with the money Kondou-san had given her what seemed so long ago settled down in that small town and became the town doctor.

For four years her life became monotonous until an unexpected guest appeared "Yo been awhile hasn't it woman" Shiranui Kyo walked right through the doors of her clinic nonchalantly as if he owned the place.

Hair just as long as it had been the last time she'd seen any of her kind, and gun holstered in his belt his weapon of preference "Shiranui-san what are you doing here" Chizuru paused in preparing the next batch of medicine for her clients to speak to the devil.

A smirk formed on his lips "Just heard the rumors of a skilled doctor, thought I'd check it out, imagine my surprise when the name of the doctor so happened to be Chizuru Yukimura" Shiranui leaned against the wall.

Eyeing the devil woman up and down, she'd let her hair grow out he realized and wore traditional clothing befitting of a female "Yes well I couldn't very well just do nothing with the rest of my life" the brunette woman stated simply.

Rising carefully to her feet from the low table and heading over to the sink to rinse her hands from the herbs "Maybe not precious but really haven't you had enough of humans" he slunk forward while she was distracted.

Pressing his hands to her shoulders, she jumped at the unexpected touch it had been so, so long after all "Don't call me that and this town is peaceful there has never been a fight break out" Chizuru stated bluntly swinging around to face the devil standing in her home.

In response a single dark blue brow rose and a glint of amusement appeared within his purple eyes "What's the matter, it's not any worse than little one or the various other nicknames I could call you" Shiranui chuckled leaning forward, purposefully invading her space to see how she'd react.

Chocolate brown irises narrowed "For my sake don't call me anything but my given name Shiranui-san" Chizuru sighed the fight leaving her as quickly as it had reared to life, there just wasn't anything that could get her really fired up anymore.

"You aren't the same anymore girl, did losing your lover really….you didn't have to kick my shin" he winced feeling the throbbing for just a second before it faded, Chizuru tore herself away from him and headed towards the opposite side of the room.

Glaring, just a spark of her old self and it thrilled him so he decided to continue pressing her buttons to see how far she'd let him go "Hijikata-san has nothing to do with why I'm here now or what I've chosen to do with my life" Chizuru announced.

Shiranui whistled lowly and stalked forward "It must be agonizing isn't it kitten, going so long without a man, all those needs piling up" he wouldn't let her escape and before Chizuru could run trapped her to the wall his arms caging her in.

Even as she pressed against his shoulders with all her strength she was still a baby in devil standards, plus she'd never been trained like he had "A man doesn't make a woman" her glare darkened shoving as hard as she could.

But it was impossible as he got closer and closer "That so, then allow me to educate you woman" Shiranui smirked ignoring the glare moving quickly as he wrapped a restrictive arm around her waist using the other to drag his fingers down her side.

To squeeze her waist, a small squeak flew from her lips and a blush took over her entire face "Stop this Shiranui-san I..I just stop" Chizuru raised her arms for one last try, only to have them trapped between their bodies.

"Was that man an incompetent lover, or is it you're just easily embarrassed by this sort of thing" Shiranui drew her closer leaning down to whisper in her ear, his hot breath ghosting over the shell of it and her struggles renewed.

Chizuru was quiet face darkened by a blush though keeping up with a consistent glare "Did you come here just to torment me" she snapped angrily looking cute even if she was furious and his lips curved upwards into another smirk.

"Got it all wrong precious, I've parted ways with those two and since it doesn't seem like Kazama is gonna take an interest in you again I've decided to make you mine" he was blunt and to the point as he kept her in place.

Her eyes widened "And what makes you think that I'll be yours or that I'm interested in entering a relationship" Chizuru glowered more furiously now wriggling as hard as she could to get out of his hold.

Until she found herself being carried in strong arms down the halls of her home "No need to make this harder than it has to be I'm not like Kazama or Amagiri" Shiranui snorted instinctively finding her room without any assistance.

"Enough Shiranui put me down right this instance or I'll kick you again" she scowled angrily and was promptly dropped on her futon, which was even worse because before she could even begin to make a run for it.

He was leaned over her pressing her to the floor a reverse situation of earlier, but still the same "You asked to be put down I put you down, so now it's time to get to the good part" he reached out taking the cloth of her obi to undo it.

A flicker of fear appeared within her chocolate depths "Come on don't look at me like that woman" Shiranui paused seeing the look, had he gone to far, apparently as that look stayed permanently etched into her eyes.

With a long suffering sigh he pulled away "Th..There's no need to be forceful Shiranui-san" Chizuru quickly retied her obi thanking the kami that the male devil had backed off for the time being allowing her a moment to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Is that the only reason your here or were you lying about parting ways with Kazama-san" the brunette female devil scooted backwards quite a ways ready to bolt if he started in again, he turned his head in her direction with a scoff.

Before leaning back fully on her futon "Just a lie to rile you up, they've been looking for you everywhere, well Kazama anyway not Amagiri, I was just lucky enough to hear rumors of you first" he closed his eyes pillowing his head with his hands.

Looking so relaxed it kind of ticked her off a little, here she was completely on edge and he didn't look as if anything bothered him in the least "Maybe I just didn't want to be found, luck or not" she huffed keeping her distance.

One purple eye cracked open and rolled towards her in annoyance/amusement "Kazama's never gonna stop you know until he has you as his wife" he quirked a dark blue brow at the young female devil.

"I don't understand why it's ridiculous I'm not going to be his wife either" Chizuru grumbled rising carefully to her feet and edging around the relaxed male, done with talking for the time being she returned to the kitchen to continue preparing the medicines.

Not more than an hour later after being absorbed in her work someone flopped down behind her "Listen is living here and doing that for the rest of your life really what you want to do" Shiranui questioned resting his head on his closed fist.

Waiting for any sort of reaction, her spine straightened "This is a lot better than charging head first into anymore fights I don't see how it really concerns anyone what I want to do now with my life" the brunette stated simply.

He raised a single dark blue brow in response "Maybe not, but once Kazama finds you, your life won't be peaceful any longer and running won't help you" he pointed out carefully wanting to figure things out.

Sure it wasn't right that Kazama refused to give up after being rejected by this tiny female devil multiple times, but this town was peaceful and if he showed up then it no longer would be and Chizuru would be hurt.

Chizuru grumbled under her breath "You guys just don't give up do you" before sighing "How exactly can I get you guys to leave me alone" her shoulders slumped hands no longer moving as they had been for the last several minutes.

Just the question he was waiting for, Shiranui spun himself and her around so that they were facing each other and not back to back "Agree to be mine, I'll take care of all your needs and allow you the freedom to do whatever you wish at the same time" Shiranui offered seriously.

At the casual statement chocolate irises widened in surprise "Being tied down doesn't really seem like it's something that you would be very happy about" Chizuru said slowly and he nodded seriously filling her home with tension.

"Right, however it's a sacrifice I'm willing to pay at this current moment, once Kazama realizes that you agreed to be mine of your own free accord he'll drop his own pursuit, you'll be left alone and I'll only show up once in awhile" he laid out the terms of what he was offering.

Her hands clenched into fists "What if he doesn't believe you or worse orders you to bring me to wherever you live" she rattled off questions left and right, knowing that hardly anyone could defy Kazama without living to tell the tale.

Once again that dark blue brow rose to settle high "He can do that sure, but this isn't his territory, we're in yours so you have final say as the last remaining survivor of the Yukimura Clan, besides he'll believe me and he can't exactly order me around" Shiranui chortled with glee.

Earning a wary look "Say I do agree, how would things work between us" Chizuru narrowed her eyes if this got them to leave her alone with the occasional visit from Shiranui, she would go all in with the idea.

His lips curved upwards into a smirk and before she could even think Shiranui had her flat on her back face looming way to close to hers for comfort "We'd mate of course, I'd keep this town battle free and visit every so often" he breathed.

Attaching his lips to her neck and sucking gently making Chizuru squirm beneath him "Now wait just a minute I haven't agreed yet" she struggled but her resolve was weakening especially when a large hard wove into her unbound tresses and pulled carefully.

A little squeak erupted from her mouth before he pulled away but he was still leaned over her staring down at her heatedly "Better make a decision now Precious" Shiranui grunted out fighting with himself to keep from jumping her right then and there without her permission.

Scrambling for an answer Chizuru squeezed her eyes shut thinking hard for several agonizing moments "Fine, but you be….mmpphm" Chizuru started only to be soundly cut off as lips layered over hers pressing deep.

Before he once again pulled away "Close up your clinic, we have business to attend to" he ordered lightly rising to his feet pulling her up with him, her face was flushed a lovely shade of red as she did as he bid.

Then he lifted her into his arms like earlier and whisked her down the hall to her room "I..I haven't done th..this in a long time so treat me gently" she warned as she was lowered to her futon instead of being dropped like the first time.

"Got it now lets see…" Shiranui trailed of allowing his fingers to trail up her sides making her squirm once more while his head dipped down to her neck once more to sample her flesh, pink tongue coming out to taste causing the woman beneath him to wiggle in response.

Her breaths grew shallow as long thick fingers wandered over exposed skin and a knee wedged itself between her thighs right against her core to gently grind, her fingers tightened in the duvet beneath her, her skin grew hot "Sh…." Chizuru began only to be cut off once again.

By lips layering over hers, delving deep this time as he pressed his knee at exactly the right angle to make her gasp, tongue sliding past parted lips to tangle and duel with hers, heat filled the air, making it unbearably hot in the small room.

The male above her pulled away darkened purple met darkened chocolate "You are wearing to much clothing Precious let me help you with that" Shiranui threw her a cocky smirk distracting the woman for a brief second.

Sliding his hands upwards and working quick to undo the obi tying her kimono shut, Chizuru let out another one of those squeaks that were trying to drive him insane just as he push apart the kimono allowing him a glimpse at the goods hidden within the folds of the damnable clothing.

He inhaled sharply, purple irises darkened with lust "Ah Shira…." the she devil began only to be cut off once again as Shiranui clamped a hand over her mouth and squeezed her breast gently with surprisingly soft hands.

"Not now Precious just let me alright" the male devil who was sacrificing a lot for her she realized pinched and pulled at her breasts gently before bending and closing his mouth over a nipple, causing Chizuru to let out a muffled scream.

As he licked and sucked at her chest for what seemed like forever, all the while she squirmed enticingly beneath him until finally Shiranui could take it no longer, Chizuru was ready he could tell as she looked up at him with wide chocolate orbs.

She bit her lip as she realized what was coming next "J..Just please be gently" Chizuru requested for the second time as Shiranui eased himself between her legs that were opened invitingly for him, not Kazama his mind made that distinction firmly with a certain smugness.

Then he was slipping into her damp core, and Chizuru groaned softly "Easy there Precious" Shiranui soothed rocking into her gently until the pressure became to great for him to hold back and after reaching between their bodies he pressed a thumb to that little nub.

Causing Chizuru to fly off the proverbial cliff and climax alongside himself, at this point they were both exhausted "I won't let your sacrifice be in vain" the brunette mumbled softly into his chest as he pulled the covers over their head so they could sleep.

When she woke next Shiranui was gone but Chizuru knew he'd be back eventually, so life went on for her until three months later, two days after finding out that she was with child Shiranui walked back into her life as if he'd never left in the first place.

Chikage Kazama on his heels and the blonde looked anything but happy "Like I told you Kazama, the she devil is mine, we mated, the proof is inside her" the blue haired male devil gestured to Chizuru, sensing the presence of another devil an unborn one to be precise.

"You'd allow him to mate you when you repeatedly refused me" Kazama glared unhappy with this turn of events, he'd been hunting for her for over three years, pursuing her for even longer than that and she turns to another devil.

"Because it's my life to do with as I will Kazama-san, neither you or anybody else can force me to do something that I don't want, I Chose Shira..Kyo, now accept it and respect my decision" the brunette declared.

Unwilling to let him try to control her life, Kazama let out a thunderous growl then turned on his heel and disappeared, Shiranui smirked before focusing on Chizuru "So I'm gonna have a kid in what six or more months" Shiranui asked.

Proud of himself and prompting Chizuru to roll her eyes "Yes as long as you keep your promise with one added condition, you come around a lot more than every once in awhile because I want you to be there for our child" Chizuru requested.

Knowing better than to demand anything of the one who was giving her more freedom than she knew what to do with, Shiranui looked thoughtful before deciding that maybe being a part of his kids life was the proper thing to do after all.

So he stuck around, he was there with her throughout the rest of her pregnancy willing to get Chizuru every odd food thing she requested, held her hand during the labor process, wiped the sweat from her brow and happily greeted his daughter when she came out into the world.

"She's so beautiful" the brunette murmured holding her newborn close as she fed, in awe over the tiny child who had her fathers hair and her own eyes, Shiranui couldn't help but agree if only within the safety of his mind.

Then he came to realize "Her name will be Kuren Shiranui unless you want her to have your last name of Yukimura" the blue haired devil said coming up with a name on the spot for his daughter, a good one that he hoped Chizuru wouldn't argue with.

"It's perfect Kyo" Chizuru hummed, adjusting her hold as the newly dubbed Kuren, yawned then drifted off into a peaceful slumber, followed quickly by Chizuru who was exhausted from giving birth to her child.

Shiranui smirked and held his girls close "Ain't you glad I took care of your needs" Shiranui asked in the silence of the room, keeping his promise of taking care of Chizuru and warding off any who came after her and now his daughter for a long time after


End file.
